


Fighting Isn't Any Fun

by Igknight (Minatu)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Igknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't like fighting with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Isn't Any Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods, guys. I'm writing again. This is glorious. I'm already starting to give my life away to college... all the studying. _I'm struggling so much._

Stiles was mad.

And Derek was honestly trying his best to figure out  _why_  because he really didn't know what he had done. It was their first fight, and Derek was beginning to realize just how little he truly knew about Stiles despite knowing him for years prior to their actual relationship... and  _really_  it was just knowledge of the other's existence he was beginning to realize.

Stiles wasn't a loud screaming type when he was angry.  _No_ , instead he became very quiet, which was really far more troubling for Derek. The way he'd suddenly start pulling away, or tossing frustrated glares, or actively pushing Derek away, and honestly, Derek knew he should try to talk this out with Stiles, but his mind wasn't quite on the same page as his mouth as he could never seem to get the words out.

Their relationship wasn't easy by any means to begin with. When Stiles moved to Los Angelos in the fall with Scott and several other pack members. Derek began driving up to see his alpha every weekend because Beacon Hills was their territory still, and someone had to stand watch, just in case something happened while Scott was off studying his butt off (although there was probably lots of partying, drinking and unsolicited sex in the college kids' lives, Derek  _was_  a realist, after all).

Then, like a sudden light bulb in Derek's mind, he and Stiles started dating, and to be honest, it really shouldn't have happened. Derek had gone to Scott's dorm to talk to Scott about something that seemed direly important at the time, only to find that Scott was off on an escapade with Lydia and Kira, and was left with Stiles talking his ear off until... he decided to shut him up with his mouth. Derek had no idea what had gone through his mind at the time. He hadn't even been aware that he was even mildly interested in Stiles. Apparently it had been news to Stiles as well who fell into choking noises and blushing.

It did successfully shut him up though.

But they were fighting now, and Derek didn't know what to do. He wanted it to stop, of course, but he doesn't really know how to go about it. He's more frightened of what Stiles might  _say_ , and that was all the hindrance in the world that he needed.

And then Stiles was crying, and Derek couldn't stand that look on Stiles's face. He did  _care_ , just wasn't all that good at showing it, and suddenly Derek's words finally came, and Stiles and he started to  _communicate_ , and things started to make sense. And why didn't he try this earlier? Quietly, in the back of his mind, Derek knew it was because he was shy and awkward. So very,  _very_  awkward. He tried though, and apparently that effort was appreciated in the end.

"I'm sorry," Stiles murmured suddenly, and Derek didn't know what to say because what did  _Stiles_  have to be sorry for? Derek had caused all of the confusion.

"Me too," he said awkwardly, and cringed internally at his words. However, Stiles smiled weakly, and it seemed that their fighting was over. Derek couldn't be more relieved

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are **always** appreciated.
> 
> ~Igknight


End file.
